A Dragon's Love
by kurounue13
Summary: A now Orphan Night Fury is found by Hiccup and Toothless. Yet this Night Fury is a Female. Can Toothless help her overcome the pain. What happens when there is yet another Evil Dragon to face? Toothless OC, Rated M for Future Content
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie or the book. I only own all the obvious OC characters/OC Creatures

Introduction:

Quietly the lone Night Fury flew over an island and found a place to rest. A small secluded watering hole surrounded by high walls made of solid rock. Yet her landing was not solid, she fell to the ground with a painful cry. Her body was riddled with cuts and scrapes; she could barely get up from the ground.

The rain began to fall harder, making slight noises as the drops hit her Smokey charcoal colored scales. She, unlike other Night Furies, was not black. Not only that but she looked different from all the rest of the Night Furies, her eyes were silver.

That didn't matter anymore; she was the only one left. She had seen her clan slaughtered by the evil one.

She didn't move, she didn't even bother to shield herself from the rain with her wings.

She didn't care anymore,

She was all alone.

Kii?

_(Why?)_

* * *

I saw the movie and I couldn't help myself. I love Toothless! He's sooooooo adorable! I Love him sooooo soooooo much!!!!!!!

Sorry that the intro was short.

Will be updated soon.

All the Draconic Translations are all from a translator on a website that I use. The website will be posted for all thoes who do dragon fanfics and stuff.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It was just another day at Berk; everyone was hard at work doing what they do best. Fishing, hunting, all the usual stuff, Hiccup was yet once again hard at work at the Blacksmiths shop. Toothless sitting patiently for them to go flying again, his eyes carefully watching Hiccups every move.

"Hey Toothless how about you take a walk for a while bud, its gunna be a long day today." He said as he took a batch of swords into the back. Toothless sighed then got up and walked away. Hiccup looked out the window as the black dragon walked away. Wondering what he would do for the day, hoping that he would not get into trouble.

~Toothless's P.O.V~

(A/N: Caution readers, I am writing this while watching Sherlock Holmes, so I am hearing Robert Downey Jr.'s voice for Toothless. So he will sound very Sherlockish with the way he talks. Due to the fact that I am making Toothless sound as though he was highly intelligent. Please forgive me, **I could not stop myself**.)

(Sigh)

Zyak zi drivia, kii ui mobi nurti tivol ekess tir? _(So_ _very bored, why is there never anything to do?) _

I wonder to myself as I continued my afternoon stroll through the dense forest. The trees were thick with green leaves that were now see-through due to the bright sunlight overhead. Each branch had, what looked like, at least a hundred leaves per large branch. Each leaf looked to be the same color but if you looked closely each leaf had a different amount of greens mixed in.

A sigh yet again escapes me; it is so boring out here in the woods. As much as I love the woods there really is nothing suitable to do here. Other than taking stroll, and watching the leaves blow around me, and fishing.

I stopped walking, Fishing….Fishing! Ah yes, I hadn't noticed that I was getting rather hungry. Now that I think about it fish, sounds lovely right now.

And I knew just the place to find fish, the place where I was stranded last year when Hiccup kept me.

Quietly I walk through the forest following my instincts, knowing exactly where I was going. Halfway down the path the distinctive smell of blood filled my nose, dragon's blood.

But, all the dragons were back at the village!

~End Toothless~

Toothless bolted off in the direction of the scent and followed it. Noticing it became stronger and stronger as he drew towards the watering hole.

_Coi shilta ti qe! (It cannot be!)_

He ran till he came upon a rock that overlooked the watering hole and his eyes widened in horror.

There before him, was another Nightfury; injured and bloody. He climbed down and ran to the Nightfury, it was unconscious but breathing. That was when he realized this dragon, was a female.

He nudged her with his face, trying to get some reaction out of her. In a flash she woke up and snarled at him. Toothless backed away, "Svaust re wux?" (Who are you) she asked as she tried to get up.

"Petranas, wux re ouith" (Please, you are hurt.)

She looked at him, how did he know her language? Suddenly she realized who he was when she finally got a good look at him. He was a Nightfury!

"Who are you?" She asked again, but in the language of humans, "My name is Toothless. Well, that is at least what the Human's call me."

"T…t…Toothless?"

He nodded, "What is your name?"

"I do not have one."

Toothless eyed her wounds, "Who did this?"

"I do not know, but we call it the Evil one."

She looked into Toothless's eyes, "There are no known Nightfury left Toothless."

* * *

I apologize that this is so short. I have been very busy with studying for Midterms and finals and all that lovely stuff. And once again, please forgive me for having Toothless sound like Sherlock Holmes. I could not stop myself.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie. I wish I could own Toothless but I don't.

Chapter Two:

Toothless stared at her in horror and shock, _there are no known Nightfury left_. Her words echoed over and over in his head. How could this be?! Toothless felt a sudden sadness come over him, he felt alone now.

"Toothless?"

(A/N: I am not going to use the translations anymore. It's too long of a process and sometimes things aren't translated and all. But when you see them speaking they are speaking in Draconic. Thank you for your time)

Toothless looked up at the charcoal colored female, her sad silver eyes gazed up at him from her place on the ground. "Please friend, tell me what happened."

"It is quite a long story Toothless."

She was surprised when he walked over and laid down beside her. "I have all the time you require."

A sigh escaped her, "Very well….Some months ago a new creature came known to our kind."

(Hiccup)

"Toothless" Hiccup called as he walked through the forest, "Toothless!" It had been some hours since Toothless had left on his walk. He couldn't have gotten far, yet Hiccup was still worried about him.

(With the dragons)

"Toothless"

Toothless' ears (when I say ears I mean the little Sensory things on his head) Hiccup was calling him.

"Who is that?" The female asked causing Toothless to smile.

"That is my Human, Hiccup. He could fix you up. Make you better."

Toothless nuzzled the female's head, which greatly surprised her, "Be right back!" he stated as he ran off and jumped out of the watering hole.

Toothless ran like lightning looking for Hiccup. And when he found him he happily tackled him "Toothless" he yelled happily; "Where have you been?"

Toothless pulled on Hiccups shirt, pulling him in the direction to follow him; making a little cry as he pulled him, "What is it?"

In one quick movement Toothless had got Hiccup on his back and then dashed off. "Toothless! Slow down!" But Toothless did no such thing, he had to get Hiccup to her, and fast.

She sat quietly licking the wounds on her legs and the ones she could reach on her wings. She stopped when she heard the sound of a Nightfury call and looked up just as Toothless came jumping into view. He landed hard causing Hiccup to fall off his back.

"Toothless, what" Hiccup stopped mid sentence when he saw her, the female charcoal colored Nightfury. She was laying down her wings spread out and he could see all the cuts and wounds that had been dealt to her.

"Oh my gosh," Hiccup said as he stared at her in awe. He had never seen another night fury other than Toothless, especially a Charcoal colored one. And her eyes, her eyes were silver, beautiful silver like the kind you see on jewelry.

"Uh…hi there," she starred at him, unsure about Hiccup. She looked at Toothless, "This is your human?"

Toothless nodded, as he came over and sat beside her. Then looked at Hiccup and gave a nod as though telling him it was okay to come closer. Slowly Hiccup approached the Nightfury holding his hand out to her.

"Are you a boy?"

She shook her head, "Girl," a small nod "Okay you are a girl. Uh…probably no name," he said more so to himself than to anyone else. "Uh, may I name you?"

She looked at Toothless and nodded, "Okay, um…" he walked around her taking mental notes in his head. The only real thing that was amazing about her was her eyes. Wait….her eyes, Hiccup really looked into her eyes the beautiful silver starring back at him; "Silver Eyes?" She perked up as did Toothless, they both approved. "Well then we can call you Silver for short." He said as he reached out and gave her head a quick pet.

"Toothless I'll be back with medical supplies you stay here with Silver."

Toothless watched as Hiccup walked away, "Silver…Eyes."

He heard her say, "Silver Eyes. I like it." Toothless smiled, "I'm glad you do. It's better than Toothless."

She giggled softly which startled him, "I like your name. Really I do. It suits you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to giggle again. A sound Toothless loved already, it was soft and cheerful. "Your name suits you as well."

Hiccup returned sometime later with bandages and ointment. "Okay Silver let's get you patched up."

* * *

Hey readers, sorry it took so long! I had a final for my writing class and boy did it take forever. But now it is done and the next chapter will be twice as long! Oh and I have been thinking about doing a Tuffnut story. If you think I should or would like me to do one. Please message me. Please and Thank you! And thank you all for being patient with me.


End file.
